


Little white lies

by Allegra_Soleil



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Worst coffee shop au EVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: You get catfished by the worst possible person, your celebrity crush, the boy you had read (and even written) hundreds of fics about: Tom Holland.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Little white lies

She wasn't coming. You were forced to admit that to yourself when the clock struck five. She was supposed to meet you at the cafe at four thirty. You sighed. It was probably for the best. After all, what kind of idiot agrees to meet with a stranger from the internet? You had chosen a popular coffee shop, surrounded by people in broad daylight, but still. 

But the thing was, the two of you had been friends for _months_ , through Tumblr and instagram and AO3. Laughing together, crying together, massaging for hours and hours at a time. She was pretty much your best friend so when she had said she was going to be in your hometown for the weekend, you had jumped at the opportunity to finally meet in person.

But apparently, you had been the only one. 

Your eyes flew to the door one more time as you heard the little bell that announced the arrival of another client, but sighed as you saw it was just a guy. A guy wearing a hoodie with the hood up, clear glasses and a face mask. Odd. Not the face mask, that was sadly common these days. No, the odd part was that he was… kind of familiar. 

You shook yourself. You were clearly getting more paranoid than usual. He wasn't looking for you, you were not about to get kidnapped for talking to someone on Tumblr, you repeated to yourself. 

… Except that his eyes scanned the room, and settled on you. Adrenaline shot through your veins as he made his way to you and took the vacant seat in front of you at the small wooden table. 

"Hello" His voice greeted you, casual, friendly.

"Excuse me," You tried to sound polite but firm, "but I'm waiting for a friend"

"I know" He replied and you knew that voice somehow, you were sure of it. "Would you be terribly upset if I told you you were catfished?" 

Your wide eyes met his for the first time. Brown. Warm. Bright. 

Oh no. 

His face was almost completely covered, but you would have known those eyes anywhere, that shape, that color, that unruly eyebrow

Oh, god, please no. 

He finally lowered his mask, and your whole world came crashing down. No, this couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare, it just had to. Because you had dreamed of meeting the boy in front of you for years. But not like this. Never like this. Not with him knowing all you had reblogged, all you had said about him, all you had _written about him_. All the dirty dreams and fantasies you had shared practically anonymously, with people who didn't know your name or your face. Your little hobby. Your dirty little secret. 

You could feel your cheeks burn, your eyes sting with unshed tears.

He smiled nervously as the silence stretched, beginning to wonder if his brother had been right and this maybe wasn't such a good idea as he had originally thought.

"Please, say something" He pleaded. But what could you possibly say to him? What could possibly save you from this hell of your own creation? 

Luckily, the barista choseIthat moment to call out his name, and he stood up to get his drink. You considered to take that opportunity to get up too and run away, but he was back before you could make your move, drinks in hand, placing your favorite in front of you on the table as he sipped his. 

"... I didn't order that" Was all your confused, panicked brain could come up with. Tom smiled, 

"No, I did" He showed you the coffee shop app open on his phone, "this is your favorite drink, isn't it?" He still remembered that particular chat, your vehement defense of it over the classic Earl Grey he preferred, how adorable your passion over such a simple thing had been. His grin turned even softer at the memory, without noticing how your heart sank even deeper. 

It was true, then. All that time, it had been truly him. All those midnight conversations, discussions about how his hugs would feel, how he would kiss, the things you wanted to do to him… You closed your eyes, too much of a coward to face him. You heard him say your name, his worried tone making you snap your eyes open again. 

"Why?" You managed to croak around the knot in your throat. His smile faltered, seemingly taken by surprise.

"Wha-what?"

"Why? Why are you here? What do you want from me?" The dam broke, your tears starting to flow freely as the words poured out, "An apology? For me to take down the fics? I will, I promise… if that's what you want, I will" 

The ones about him, at least, the ones about Peter would stay. You had spent hours of hard work, and love in those fics, and he had no claim over Peter Parker, he might have worn his face but the character did not belong to him. He couldn't demand those to be taken down, you knew your rights. 

"Why would I want that?" He sounded affronted, almost offended, "I love your work! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Then why?!" 

You realized you were raising your voice when you noticed the other patrons turning to look your way. Tom adjusted his hood over his head, and you cleared your throat before continuing in a much lower volume, 

"Why did you pretend to be someone else? Why meet me here? Why tell me the truth now?"

"Because I like…" He hesitated. You. One word. Three letters. Why was it so hard to say? "... The same things. I like the things you write. And I like the things you read" He dialed up the charm, trying to regain control of a situation that wasn't going at all the way he had imagined, "We have very similar tastes" he finished, tone flirty, heavy with innuendo. He winked and bit his lip, something he knew for sure made you weak in the knees. 

For a moment, it seemed to work. You leaned back in your chair, stunned, and the tears stopped. He saw it, the fire behind your eyes, something he had always imagined but only knew as words on a screen. In person, it was breathtaking. 

"That's what you're after, an easy lay with a girl you already know has the hots for you while you're in town?" You shook your head, chuckling bitterly at your own stupidity. Of course, whyever had you thought he was any different than any other guy you had met online? "You thought what? That after months of your lies, just because I am a fan that I would throw myself at you? That I would jump at the chance of going to bed with _Tom fucking Holland_?" 

You watched in mild satisfaction as the color drained from his face. 

"W-what? No! That isn't… that wasn't…" He sputtered. You stood from the table, gathering your things.

"Well, guess what, Tom Holland? Fics are not real life. Internet is not real life. Celebrity crushes don't mean anything and fantasies are just that: fantasy. I hope you and your hand have fun reading stories on Tumblr tonight. Thanks for the free drink"

You took your cup from the table, and stormed out, leaving a bewildered Tom sitting alone and miserable. 

He sighed and let his head fall on the table, banging his forehead in the process. That hadn't gone at all like he had expected. He had expected you to be starstruck, a little shy, maybe a little mad at him for lying, but he would have flashed a smile at you, or maybe his puppy dog eyes and you would have been putty in his hands. 

He hadn't expected you to be so beautiful, and him to get so nervous being close to you. He had been taken by surprise, put his gigantic foot in his mouth, and now you thought he was a douchebag and probably hated him. And maybe you were right, truth was he was used to getting his way, and even before being famous, he hardly ever had had to deal with the consequences of his actions. 

No, there was no maybe about it, he had acted out the words written for him for so long now, just playing the roles, he was incapable of telling apart reality from fiction.

He should have just told you the truth. He should have just told you that he liked you when he had the chance. Instead of that, he had tried to play it cool and accidentally offended you. Now he was alone and lost in that city he had flown into just to be able to see you, sitting in a store full of strangers that had witnessed how you had put him in his place and probably recorded or even livestreamed the whole thing. Wondering how could he have screwed it up so badly with a girl that he knew liked him before hand.

He sighed. Little white lies weren't so harmless after all, were they?

  
  
The end.  
  
  



End file.
